1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an OLED display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data driver of an OLED display.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional current-type data driver 100 of an OLED display. A set of current mirror 102 mirrors a multiple of the reference current IREF to each of several current paths 112 coupled to one of the channel 1 to N. Each current path 112 is conducted according to one bit (e.g. b0, b1, b2 or b3) of an input word and the current signal IOUT outputting to the channel is a sum of currents flowing through the conducted current paths 112. However, the conventional data driver 100 performs a linear gamma curve of its digital to analog conversion without any gamma correction. Therefore, the prior art needs to combine two or more sets of current mirror 102 for one channel to obtain a non-linear gamma curve with gamma correction.